Bending battle
by Coodo135
Summary: The ultamate bending battle. Bending battle comes in later along with Gaang. rated T for safty. AU I will use this OC in all of my stories. yay Kia! My first story. Please read and review!1!1!
1. the beginning

"So you're Kia" the principal of Azulan Jr. High School said. The blond girl standing in front of his desk nodded. He stared at her unusual hair color and scratched his balding head. He adjusted his glasses and looked at a piece of paper in his hand. He handed it to Kia and said "This is your class schedule. Your first hour is P.E. If you want, I can ask my secretary, Joo Dee, to take you to all of your classes"

Kia looked out of the door to the principal's office to see the secretary. She sat at her desk, smiling wider than natural. Her eyes never seemed to blink as she typed away merrily on her computer. Another adult, probably a counselor, walked up to her and asked quietly to use her stapler. Joo Dee turned her head towards the counselor-still smiling creepily- and said "Everyone is happy at Azulan Jr. High," before turning back to her work. The counselor raised an eyebrow, mouthed the word _watev_, and walked off.

Kia looked back at the principal and said quickly "That won't be necessary." She walked quickly past Joo Dee's desk and out the door.

"Ok girls! We've got a new student! What's your name?" said Coach June harshly. Rather than say anything, Kia handed the coach her schedule. The coach examined it and then handed it back. She glanced at Kia's blond hair. And then pointed to a spot on a bench in between two girls and said "Sit." Kia sat down.

A pretty golden eyed girl whispered to all of the girls on her half of the benches loud enough for everyone to hear "Freak!" All the girls sitting within a 5 foot radius began to giggle and stare at Kia and her weird hair color. Kia gave a 'you really don't want to do that' glare with her cold, green eyes. She was met with an 'oh yes, I really do' smirk.

"Get in your swim suits girls!" Coach June said loudly. All the girls scrambled to get to their lockers and get their swimsuits on. Kia stepped into a shower stall and came out a in a two piece swimsuit. It was black and stood out against all of the red fire nation swim suits that they wore in the colonies. It was a bikini top with boy bottoms that hugged her curves. She stuffed all of her clothes in her backpack and shoved it in one of the lower lockers. Unfortunately, Kia's swimsuit did nothing to cover the tattoo on her back. It was a picture of Tui and La swimming around a metal Yin Yang embedded in her skin. Behind the white coy was the moon and behind the black coy, and ocean wave that seemed to support it in its position on the lower part of the Yin Yang

"What's with that tattoo?" The voice came from the snotty girl who had called her a freak earlier. Kia slammed the locker shut and locked it. She stood up and began to walk away. "Did you hear me, freak? I asked you about your tattoo."

Kia turned around and gave the girl another glare. "The tattoo that covers my back used to be given to water benders when they had mastered their bending. I was given this when I was 8. I don't believe that they do it anymore, though."

"Wow. Master water bender, eh?" she said in mock admiration voice.

A small, blue-eyed girl stepped out from behind the snotty one. "You're not from the water tribe genius, people from the poles look almost normal! They have brown hair and blue eyes!"

Kia grabbed her towel and headed out the second door to the locker room towards the pool. _Dear gosh I hate people._


	2. the pool

"Today were gonna be swimming. Who here is a water bender?"Coach June said.

Kia raised her hand expecting to be the only one. She was. That earned a scoff from miss popular pants. "Would you please quit trying to annoy me?" Kia asked her.

"Is that a challenge?" She said.

"No one's ever beat Star in a challenge before!" one of her fire nation and earth kingdom friends backed her up.

"No. I'm not challenging you." Kia said flatly. _Ugh. Why can't the bell ring yet?_

"Its cuz' she's scared!" one of star's cronies laughed. By now the whole class was surrounding them trying to get in on the 'argument'. Coach June was sitting in the lifeguard chair reading a magazine. Obviously the teachers didn't care about fights.

"I'm not scared of Star."Kia said, obviously bored. She had done this at loads of other schools before. The popular people never seemed to like her.

"Then why don't you fight in an Agni Ki?" someone challenged.

"Yeah!" Star said. She crossed her arms and looked at the blond water bender.

"I'm not a fire bender, smart one."

Just as Kia said that someone blurted out "The boys are swimming today!" Sure enough, the ninth grade boys came through the gate followed be Coach Shiou who seriously has way to big side burns. The attention of all the girls was directed towards the gate entrance. Whistles and hoots came from both sides of the pool. A dude with messy hair and a piece of straw or something in his mouth shouted to Star "Hey babe!" One of her friends shouted back "She's never gonna go out with you Jet!"

Star turned back to me "So?"

"Fine."

Some of the girls called the girls called the guys over to watch the fight. Shiou went to go chat with June.

Star got in fighting position. Some boys started to whistle. She shot a fire ball at Kia.


End file.
